


Transistor

by MissScarlettR



Category: Transistor (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlettR/pseuds/MissScarlettR
Summary: In the technological world of UA, these two souls must fight their way through to get answers.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 1





	Transistor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope everyone is doing well and keeping safe! I haven't uploaded in a year but felt like doing it now. I thought of this after playing Transistor (which is really good)
> 
> Spoilers for the game by the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you're hit, you need to stand up and fight.

**"Hey Deku... We're not going to get away with this, are we?"**

The deep voice sighed from the sword stuck in a corpse. The blue light flashed as it spoke. 

A man with messy forest green hair and emerald green eyes stared back in hopelessness. 

He wore a posh tuxedo that was ripped, his black tie was missing just leaving an open white shirt stained with dirt. His shoes were scuffed but still usable.

Deku grabbed onto the handle of the blade and pulled.

**"C'mon, pull!"** encouraged the voice from within the blade.

Deku grunted and managed to get it out, the sound of blade hitting the ground. 

**"Wonder duo, together again."** said the sword sarcastically.

Deku stared at it with a pointed glare.

**"Chill out, nerd. It was a just a joke."** it grumbled. Deku could almost imagine a pout which almost made him laugh.

Deku glanced at the weapon in his hand. It had a golden handle and a huge blue blade that had golden tips at the end. 

In the middle was a huge red circle with a smaller black circle inside. 

It was a Transistor.

With a deep breath, Deku dragged the blade against the ground towards a discarded blazer lying on the floor near a rich building.

**"That was a night(!) You're in one piece, that's all that matters."**

Deku nodded and continued to drag the heavy weapon, looking for an exit.

Suddenly from the ground, white blocks grew changing into robots known as the Process.

Deku lifted the weapon as high as he could and slammed it onto the ground, creating a green electric shock wave. 

He repeated this method several times before it was destroyed.

**"Damn, they found us already."** it noted as Deku was catching his breath.

**"They want you back, I bet."** it pondered as more of the Process appeared to attack them.

Deku launched an attack, completely destroying it and headed out.

**"Good. Let's go. There's an unmarked alley... East of the bay... Might know where we are."** it noted. 

Deku marched over to the section of the area called the Break Point. The door was painted black and red, a white hand with a creepy eye in the middle.

Once again, the noise of the Process echoed, its unnatural chirping causing Deku tighten his grip on the Transistor.

"Oi, Deku! Use that big brain of yours to finish them off." it yelled, the blue flashes blinding Deku's eyes.

Deku glanced at his surroundings and it was like time had stopped. He could see what moves to use in order to escape.

The best thing to do was hide by using the blocks that the Process leaves behind.

He leaped to one as a lazer was shot at him. He crouched down, noticing that it was wasting its energy

There were three targets against two.

**"On my mark"**

Deku moved at lightning speed, attacking the Process with precision. Each attack caused a shake to the area until it was gone.

He walked up the the door and slammed the Transistor to the ground making the doors open.

**"Look, up there"**

From the top, you could see thousands of buildings lit up in oranges and greens.

Deku continued walking across the bridge until he saw a telescope.

He looked into to it, seeing what was there.

**"There's the Empty Set. We're still to close to it. We should get away as far as possible"** it warned. 

Deku entered a lift which headed all the way down, finally stopping at the entrance. 

More of the Process was gathered at the side of the building, its lazers were now painting the modern building a harsh white and red.

**"Looks like they're having a little party"** it scoffed loudly.

Deku sneaked up on them before attacking ruthlessly. More blocks were in front of him so he slammed down the sword again, making it crack into pieces.

He walked past floating streetlight and empty shops until the Transistor spoke up.

"At the end of the plaza. It's you..." it spoke in shock.

Deku's eyes glistened as he noticed the huge poster on the wall, several smaller ones dotted next to it.

It was a decorated in extravagant colours of gold. At the center piece was Deku, his green eyes glowing with a confident smile.

**"Deku... I'm sorry. They took your voice. I couldn't stop them"** it said uncharacteristically softly.

Deku gingerly touched the poster, smoothing out the creases.

**"Well, we took something of theirs. So let's go"**

Tears fell from Deku's face as he continued to stare.

**"C'mon Deku."**

No movement.

**"Izuku, please... we need to go, ok?** " it pleaded.

Deku wiped his tears with his free arm and nodded.

**"Crap, watch out!"** it warned as new robot appeared.

It was built taller, almost feminine-like. 

"It's a Young Lady. Kill it now." it ordered firmly.

Deku charged up his attack and slammed the weapon repeatedly, though it wasn't being killed as easily as the others.

When it was destroyed, many miniature robots (Cells) jumped out of it.

He rolled his eyes but bested the robots with his tactics, becoming alone once again.

**"Go to the side street due east. Through here"**

Deku followed the order and had to open another door by hitting the Transistor on the ground.

He hurried through the edge, realising a gap between where he was and the destination.

Time stopped again as he slammed the weapon on the slot in the ground and race the opposite and to repeat hte action.

A bridge was created and he moved onward but paused at a glitching corpse.

**"Is that Round- Face?"** it asked seeing familiar brown hair. 

Her body seemed to be crumpled on the ground. 

Deku moved closer as a cube popped above his head.

It vanished but Deku felt a new power enter the sword and it glowed a light pink for a second.

**"It's her all right. But I can barely hear her."** it said.

Deku looked at the body with a feeling of sadness but he carried on through to the Courtyard.

Awaiting them, was a huge robot with protruding arms bashing the ground. The same white and red colour was behind it.

**"You know what to do, Deku."**

Deku smiled and began to charge at it as fast as he could. He used the new power to make it float in the air but not before bringing it down in a green explosion.

In the dust, an access point appeared by his feet. Deku logged in and silently gasped.

**"You're on the Camerata's shortlist. More than just a name now."**

**NAME: IZUKU (DEKU) MIDORIYA**

**AGE: 24**

**GENDER: M**

**SELECTIONS:**

**\- Public speaking**

**\- Politics**

**REASONS CITED: Declined**

**TRACE STATUS: Intact**

**Background:**

Ranked in the top percentile of UA's contemporary performing artists for five years, Deku demonstrated an early interest in Public speaking despite studying at UA Hall.

UA groomed many to be the city's moat ambitious civic planners though Deku spent the majority of his time developing the academy's political program with the help of **< REDACTED>**.

He was the first on record to select two non-traditional disciplines. 

Records indicate that he was reluctant to explain, citing personal reasons. He remained reticent even after gaining the spotlight, and when asked about his past and influences, would often say that his work spoke for itself.

He did admit, however, that he never wrote his speeches with intent to stir controversy.

**Career** : 

To appreciate the impact of Deku's speeches, consider first the current state of UA's social climate and how it's evolved in the last two decades.

When an altercation finally erupted in the crowd during one of his performances, it was the first such incident in four years. It escalated to the point where administrators were called in to the scene.

As one of the suspects was banned from the premises, he accused Deku of being an instigator and provocateur.

Deku later stated it was in this moment that he fully understood the effect his speeches had on people.

He decided to take certain precautions from that point, receding on the spotlight to create new material in relative privacy. Rumours swirled.

Then, once he finally re-emerged, trouble followed.

**Disappearance:**

The Camerata found him one night once the crowds dispersed after one of his performances.

They had reason to believe that he would be alone, rehearsing new material.

But he was not. The presence of **< REDACTED> **disrupted the plans for night.

Deku survived the incident, becoming separated from the Camerata due to these unforeseen events on their part.

Although his trace remain intact, partial transfer did occur, including the transfer of the ownership status of the Transistor.

**END OF FILE**

Deku's heartbeat quickened at the amount of information stored in there.

**"Stop staring, nerd. I want to show you something."** the voice snapped, breaking Deku out of his thoughts.

Deku smacked his cheek to steady himself and went on with his journey. 

He ended up near a rack of unused motorbikes. More of the place was covered in white and red.

**"Here's our way out of this dump. Your welcome by the way"** it said cockily.

The bike was in mint-condition, like it was never touched.

Deku hopped on, making sure that the Transistor was cushioned nicely behind him.

"Ok. Head East 64 onramp, five blocks down, take the second right. Don't turn left." it spoke.

Deku revved it loudly and sped through the streets.

The skyline could be seen with more of the metropolitan view.

After a moment of silence, the Transistor spoke up.

**"Dumbass, you turned left!"** it yelled.

Deku looked forward, not even acknowledging it.

**"... Are we really going back there?"**

Deku only just accelerated more.

**"We met these things. They are not easy."**

No response.

**"They will track you down, wipe your sorry ass out, and take whatever's left of me."**

**"Back to those two-bit Camerata pieces of shit!"**

Deku glanced at the Transistor, his eyes softening.

It sighed at his face.

**"Listen, whatever you're thinking, promise me..."**

Deku nodded as if for the voice to continue.

**"Don't walk ahead of me."**

The motorcycle increased in speed, all doubt being left being them. The Transistor let itself be carried but it could almost hear a response from Deku.

_"I won't, Kacchan."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. Sorry if they are out of character. 
> 
> Comments would be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure if I wrote the characters right but I tried.
> 
> I changed the lines to try and fit the characters
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> Constructive criticism is helpful to me so I can improve.
> 
> Have a good day/afternoon/evening!
> 
> MissScarlettR


End file.
